


Stained glass Batman

by ArtyMara1992



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMara1992/pseuds/ArtyMara1992
Summary: Stained glass Batman watching over his city. More soon.





	Stained glass Batman

<https://moonlightartistsurviver.tumblr.com/post/173157418790/batman-art-am-really-disappointed-you-cant-see>


End file.
